


Cupón

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discussion, F/M, Married Couple, divorce petition
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia quiere el divorcio.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 14





	Cupón

Por días, Gilgamesh había sido evitado activamente por su esposa, si él entraba a la habitación en donde la rubia estaba, de inmediato, ella se iba a otro sitio sin mediar palabra con el hombre. La extraña conducta de Arturia lo preocupó y lo orilló a meditar exhaustivamente si había cometido alguna acción imprudente o soltado palabras que pudieran haberla molestado, o herido, pero por más recuerdos que lograba recolectar y analizar, no había algo fuera de lo normal, algo subido de tono, algo por lo que su esposa se comportaría de esa manera, así que finalmente, el hombre llegó a su límite y se decidió a confrontarla.

Arturia estaba sentada en el sillón para dos de la sala de estar, se hallaba estudiando un viejo recetario, cuando su marido ingresó al lugar. Cuando la rubia se percató de su presencia, cerró el libro de manera sutil y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero el hombre fue ágil y se sentó rápidamente junto a ella y le tomó la mano para evitar que se fuera.

La rubia no dijo palabra, tampoco miró a su esposo, pero no insistió en irse, se quedó sentada a su lado, viendo hacia un extremo de la habitación.

—Has estado evitándome por un buen tiempo, pensé que necesitabas algo de espacio y lo dejé pasar, pero inclusive huyes de mi mirada —La voz de Gilgamesh era suave y para su mujer fue evidente que estaba cuidando cada palabra que decía— ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio buscando sus ojos.

Arturia suspiró, se dio cuenta de lo herido y confundido que debía estar el hombre y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza. Por días lo había evitado exitosamente, pero ahora era el momento en el que al fin hablarían de un asunto serio. Por primera vez en días, la rubia alzó la vista y miró directamente a los profundos ojos rojos de Gilgamesh.

—Divorciémonos —dijo de manera directa y en completa calma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre sin ocultar el gesto de asombro y consternación que lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Divor —intentó repetir la mujer, pero fue detenida de inmediato.

—No —dijo el hombre con firmeza— ¿qué te pasa Arturia? —Su voz fue elevándose en volumen—¿qué es esta tontería? —cuestionó sin ocultar el enfado que lo recorría al no encontrar ninguna lógica en sus palabras.

—Pienso que sería lo mejor —murmuró la mujer como respuesta, con un tono vago e inseguro que dejaba entrever que no tenía seguridad ni convicción en lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Lo mejor? —repitió a modo de pregunta sarcástica— Inventate algo creíble porque sé que no lo estás diciendo en serio —dijo con severidad.

—Lo digo muy en serio —replicó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

Gilgamesh resistió la mirada fija y enfadosa de su esposa, se tomó un momento para evaluar todo lo que estaba a su disposición: las palabras pronunciadas, el tono, el casi imperceptible gesto de los labios delgados que delataban su verdadero sentir.

—No creo que en verdad lo desees —concluyó finalmente el rubio, a lo que la mujer no dijo palabra y volvió a desviar la vista, lejos de los ojos rubí oscuro de su pareja, quien sí tenía más para decir— dijiste "divorciémonos", muy diferente a _quiero el divorcio_ , o _quiero divorciarme de ti_ —ejemplificó—. Por donde se vea, estás ocultándome algo, dime qué es —pidió con una gran seriedad salpicando cada una de sus palabras— ¿ya no te hago feliz?, ¿qué te falta? —preguntó con cierta ansiedad y al no obtener respuesta, más que su mujer bajara la cabeza, una idea amarga y venenosa, lo invadió— ¿hay alguien más? —cuestionó y la respuesta de su esposa fue inmediata.

—No —dijo con rapidez y volvió a mirar sus ojos.

—Arturia en nuestro matrimonio siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro —comentó el rubio— si ya no me amas, al menos dímelo de frente —soltó llenándose de valor para recibir la posible respuesta que lo llenaría de tristeza.

No obstante, la respuesta que él esperaba, no llegó y en cambio, su mujer se enganchó a su cuello y lo aferró en un abrazo.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído— y mucho —reafirmó.

Gilgamesh sabía que su esposa no era una persona de mentiras y se sintió aliviado con sus palabras; sin embargo, aún había algo que necesitaba resolver con ella. Con delicadeza, la separó un poco de él para verle el rostro y sintió genuina ternura al ver el gesto de preocupación de Arturia.

—Entonces, dime, hasta hace poco estábamos excelente —comentó y se dispuso a abordar la posible causa del extraño y repentino comportamiento de la rubia— ¿es por lo del bebé? —preguntó— ¿te sientes presionada? —La mujer no dijo palabra, se alejó un poco más de su esposo y miró hacia el suelo de la habitación; todo esto fue tomado por Gilgamesh como una afirmación, así que le tomó una mano— Podemos esperar hasta que te sientas completamente lista, no tenemos que embarazarnos ahora mismo, podemos irnos de viaje, relajarnos un poco —sugirió, esperando que las cosas se normalizaran entre ellos, pero Arturia se limitó a soltar un gran suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

—Fui a hacerme un chequeo para verificar que estuviera saludable y en buena forma para embarazarme —dijo y por un momento, parecía que iba a seguir hablando, pero la mujer decidió que no valía la pena y optó por ir directo al grano— soy estéril —confesó y siguió sin voltear a ver la reacción de su marido— por eso, deberíamos divorciarnos —Su orgullo se hizo presente, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la posible separación, pero Gilgamesh le robó el turno para hablar.

—No lo digas, si vuelves a pronunciar esa palabra, no te voy a perdonar —habló con firmeza atrayendo la completa atención de la rubia— no me importa si no podemos tener hijos, hay tratamientos de fertilidad, o podemos adoptar —dijo seguro y la mujer sonrió ligeramente.

—Son buenas opciones, pero por ahora no me siento con ánimos de pensar en eso, me siento algo frustrada —comentó un poco más serena.

—¿Y cuándo me lo ibas a decir? —preguntó Gilgamesh, suavizando su molestar al respecto.

Arturia entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, haciendo tiempo, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria, pero por más que se esforzó, se dio cuenta de que haber evitado a su esposo todo ese tiempo en vez de hablar y buscar su apoyo, había sido un error.

—No lo sé —dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa— pronto... creo —Un largo y pesado suspiro salió de sus labios— no quería escuchar que me pidieras el divorcio a causa de mi condición —confesó finalmente.

—Tonta ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así? —preguntó el rubio acercándose a su rostro— Eres lo que más quiero, con hijos o sin ellos, eso no va a cambiar nunca, esa es mi decisión —dijo sin dudas y Arturia, que se había resistido a soltar lágrimas y aún lo hacía, bajo sus defensas y se abrazó de nuevo a su esposo, quien le dio la bienvenida y la estrechó afectivamente—, además piensa en todo lo que nos vamos a ahorrar en anticonceptivos —comentó de pronto y Arturia no pudo más que empezar a reír por la ocurrencia sin sentido de Gilgamesh.

La tristeza de la mujer se aclaró un poco con la charla que acababa de tener con el rubio y apreció el gesto que tuvo de hacerla reír para levantarle el ánimo.

—Al fin vamos a cenar juntos, te invito una pasta —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que indicaba que al igual que ella, ahora se sentía más relajado.

—No quiero salir, pidamos algo a domicilio —sugirió Arturia— tengo algunos cupones —comentó, haciendo que su esposo levantara una ceja— para seguir ahorrando —explicó y esta vez, rió acompañada.


End file.
